The Heart of Christmas
by PureWhiteMagic
Summary: The Allies and Axis have a special Christmas party! But, England isn't happy. Italy and America try to figure out what's wrong and cheer him up, but nothing works. Will England be happy before Christmas is over? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

This was made because I watched the Disney movie "Beauty and The Beast" with my sister this aftenoon, because I have like, a collection of old Disney movies on caset tapes... yeah, so I was thinking, "Hey! I should make a Hetalia Christmas story when their trying to make England have fun!" :D

Yeah, so, enjoy, and make sure to correct me if I do someting wrong...because I know I will...(I use "gonna" and "wanna" in stories because it makes it more realistic)

By the way, Axis Powers Hetalia and its characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.

***~***

It was Christmas Eve, and the Allies and the Axis were all going together to a Christmas party at Italy's house. Each one brought presents for everyone else.

Once they all got to Italy's, they all at once were stunned at the wonderful decorations! A huge tree covered in ornaments stood in the middle, already surrounded by piles of gifts! Tables and chairs, all red and green! Oh, how the lights were so bright and sparkling! Even the walls, usually bare white, were covered in candy canes and tapestries! there was so much to see! Glitter was everywhere you looked, even on the table holding a Feast fit for a King! America, France, China, Germany, Japan, Italy, and Russia were all gazing in excitment and some of them (mostly Italy and America) were jumping up and down! All were happy and joyous except for one particular (*cougholdgrumpycough*) nation: England. He was just staring at everything like it was a old jail cell (that's so harsh, England...). He hated every bit of it.

All nations proceeded into the grand room. Italy led all of them in glee. They all took their seats at the group of four, two-seat tables. "I WANNA SIT WITH GERMANY!~" shouted Italy, loudly. He quickly sat down at the table nearest to him. He motioned for Germany to come, anwsered by a sigh and a really slow-walking german. France quickly sat down at the farthest table from him and yelled, "England, come sit with me~"

England frowned even more by this sentence. He chose to say, "I don't want to, and there's no way I will be persuaded by _you_."

France didn't want to argue since it was Christmas Eve, so he said, "Americaa~, do you want to sit with me?~"

America shrugged and sat down infront of France, greeted by a creepy smile ( poor America:( ).

China and Russia calmly sat down at a table. But, that just left Japan and England (Oh, joy...). They also calmly went to a table.

After everyone was done chatting (for an hour, or so...:P), Italy anounced from his seat, "Thanks for coming, everyone! This is gonna be the best Christmas in the whole world! You can all get food now, but you can get as much as you want! There's more back at the kitchen! It's also endless Pasta Day, so eat as much pasta as your heart desires!"

Everyone got at least a full plate of food and a drink. They chatted while they ate. Italy also put on some Christmas music at some point!

(_And now some guy walks by with a sign that says, "2 hours"_)

"Okay, everyone! Time for some activities that I planned! Trust me, it's gonna be a whole lota fun!" anounced Italy.

Italy led everyone into one part of the room. There were arts&crafts supplies at tables. At one table, there were cookies, beverages, and goody bags.

When all of Italy's guests were done with all the activities (including games) he planned, everyone was looking for the goody bag with their name on it and getting a cookie from the table. That was when America heard a sigh coming from behind him. He turned around to find england looking down at his shoes all sad-like. "Hmm...? Hey England, you're not having fun? This party's so cool! I always thought you loved Christmas."

England just stared at America. He turned his head and walked away towards a nearby chair, leaving a confused America standing there. Then, Italy suddenly came up to America. "Oh, America, there you are! I was wondering where you were. We're about to cut the Christmas cake! You should see it! It's so pretty!"

"Oh, hey, Italy," America replied, not noticing that the others had already gone off to another part of the magnificent room, "I was just about to go over there, but I need to talk to someone." Italy followed America's eyes to find out that this "someone" was England. Italy thought he looked like he _did_ need some cheering up. "I'll talk to him for you! If I can make Germany smile, I can make _anybody _smile!" America just looked at the happy Italy looking at him. "Go for it."

***~***

Okay, here ends chapter 1! I'm going to make chapter 2 if I get 1 or 2 reviews or favorites! But, If I get a lot of reviews/favorites, I'll upload chapter 2 _and 3 _at the same time!~ I hope you liked it, and correct me if I made any mistakes!

P.S.- Chapter 3 is probably going to be last chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

I wasn't going to do this chapter for a while but when I found out that DeadlyRabbit added this to their favorites, I was like, "Um, okay...I'll do it...I don't even care if they delete it out of their favorites!" and so, I went typing away

Axis Powers Hetalia and the characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.

America went to the crowd of people surrounding a cake. A delicious looking cake, may I add. America took his place next to China and followed along with the conversation. "Isn't it my turn to get the first slice, aru? It was your turn already last year!" a very mad China said, shouting it in France's face. That started a big argument between the two of them. Russia joined after a few moments. "Eehh? China, if you can't get the first slice, would you rather become one with Russia? What about you France?" china and france chose to ignore what Russia said. And after that, Germany started shouting at all three of them for being so immature. "Quiet down, all of you!" Even Japan joined for the heck of it.

America was just standing there, infront of his friends.

Meanwhile, a very bouncy Italy made his way towards England. When he got to him, he stood tapped on England's shoulder, but he didn't seem to even look up. "Hey, England? Why are you so upset? It's Christmas, and no one should be sad!"

England just kept on looking at the ground (cough-liketheemoguyheis-cough).

Italy grabbed a nearby chair and sat next to England. He started saying things like "C'mon! It's Christmas! It should be a happy time for _everyone_! Even Germany isn't so stern right now!", and "Cheer up!". Italy found that there was not much he could do but ask, "Hey, what's wrong? Is it someone here? Did they hurt your feelings? Come on, tell me! I bet I can make it better!"

England finally looked up and glanced at Italy. "Well, if you can. It's just that...ah! I don't feel like telling you."

"Why not? We're friends, right? Come on, tell me."

"Um...yeah. It's just that...I'm...I'm-"

"HEY, ENGLAND? Are you happy again? C'mon! Let's go! Italy, come with us! We can't cut the cake without you!" America said, totally ruining the conversation.

Italy looked up at America with a big grin on his face. He got up from his seat and said, "England, we can talk later. Or maybe my special cake can cheer you up!"

With that, Italy ran to the table with the cake. But, America stayed behind.

"Hey, England? Let's go over there! Don't you want to try the cake? I heard it's made by some of the best chefs in Europe!"

"I don't want to, America. Now, leave me be."

Saddened, America walked back to the others and watched as Italy placed one red and green candle in the center of the cake. He lit it, and said, "Everyone! We're all gonna blow out this candle all at once and make a Christmas wish! It's sure to come true! Is everyone here ready? Okay, when I say go. 1...2...3...GO!"

All the friends blew towards to bright flame and made a big wish. The flame disappeared and everyone clapped and shouted. What a wonderful time! But, it was cut short when China said, "WHO'S GOING TO GET THE FIRST PEICE OF IT, ARU?"

All the nations looked at China and started screaming out, "ME! ME! I GET THE FIRST PEICE! ME! ME!"

There was a whole lot of commotion at once! Screaming and yelling, hitting and fighting where seen and heard wherever you looked! This carried on for a few minutes until America spoke up. "HEY! This isn't the way to act on Christmas Eve! We should be nice! None of us should have the first slice."

Italy raised his hand at jumped up and down. "I KNOW WHO TO GIVE IT TO! We should give it to Eng-"

"Sshhh! Quiet, Italy. We don't want you-know-who to hear us," America whispered.

"Oh, right. We should give it to England!" Italy whispered to the group.

Japan commented, "Ah, yes. He hasn't been alright all day. I agree."

All the other nations thought for a moment and later agreed as well. Italy carefully sliced the top right corner off and put it on a plate. He also got a fork from the pile next to him. After that, everyone else sliced themselves a peice eagerly and took a fork, too. All of them were about to take a bite when Italy called out, "Wait! Don't eat it yet! England should get the first taste of it!"

They all nodded and began talking to kill time. Italy proceeded to give England the cake. America followed. When they arrived. America said, "England? Here. We have the first slice of the cake. I bet you heard all the noise over there! We decided to give it to you!"

"Oh, I heard what all of you idiots were shouting about. But why waste it on me? It _is _your precious cake, anyway."

"Here, take it. It's going to make you feel better! I promise!" Italy said back, instead of letting America reply.

England twitched a little in disgust and took the plate with the cake on it. He set it down on his lap and waited for the two to go away.

"What? You're not gonna eat it?" asked America.

"No, do I even have to?"

Italy, again taking the chance to reply, anwsered, "Yeah, of course you have to! Everybody's waiting for you to eat it. The person who gets the first slice gets the first bite, so that means that no one can eat a crumb before you!"

England made a heavy sigh, picked up his fork, got a peice from the cake, and put it in his mouth.

"Well, how is it?" America as well was hoping for a good anwser.

England took the fork out of his mouth and made a faint smile. "It's not bad. It's really quite good."

"That's all you can say!" Italy and America yelled together. They both sighed and walked toward the rest of the Allies and Axis. Italy anounced, "Okay, everyone! You can all eat now!"

And with that, they chewed away at the delicious cake. Italy and America got their cake and sat down together, talking about what they did last Christmas.

I hope that was okay! I'll be writing chapter 3 soon! It will probably be up tomorrow! Until then, please reveiw or something! There will be a chapter 4, too...


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm dedicating this story to DeadlyRabbit. A million thanks to you!!**

Axis Powers Hetalia and its characters belong to Himaruya Hidekaz.

Enjoy!

***~***

All the Axis and Allies were mingling with each other. Well, besides England. He was still there, eating cake. Alone. Oh, so alone.

Italy glanced at his watch and gasped. "Oh no! It's that time already? Oh no, oh no, oh NO!"

America watched with a strange look on his face. "Hey, Italy?! What's wrong?"

Italy looked up at America and said in reply, "It's 11:50! It's almost midnight! AND THAT MEANS IT'S ALMOST CHRISTMAS!"

America made a faint laugh. "Ah ha ha...isn't that a good thing?"

"NO! 'Cause we haven't done _it_ yet!"

"Um, okay. What's _it _anyway?"

"We haven't given each other the traditional Christmas Eve presents yet!"

"OH, NO! WE DID NOT JUST FORGET THAT!" America said, astonished that he had forgotten, too.

Italy grabbed the nearest chair and stood on it. "EVERYONE! It's time to give out the traditional Christmas Eve gifts! After all, it _is _one of the special things to do today!"

All the talking stopped when Italy said this. They all nodded at each other and threw their plates and forks away. Italy led them to the middle of the room where the Christmas tree stood, high and proud. He got out a huge bag buried somewhere under all the wrapped boxes and set it out infront of himself. Okay, everyone! Look for your nametag on one of these! And Merry Christmas Eve!"

Everyone rushed to find theirs. Italy seemed proud. Everybody found theirs as fast as lightning. They tore open the boxes (what a mess!) and were all happy of what they recieved.

America was especially greatful for what he got. He was the only one who thanked Italy. Italy, knowing him, anwsered a gleeful, "You're welcome!"

England, however, was still sitting down being all sad (How could you, England???? You're such a meanie to be like this on Christmas Eve!). Only America noticed that there was still one present left untouched and at the bottom of the bag. He walked over and picked it up. The nametag read, "_England_" and a very neat "_Merry Christmas Eve, from Italy_". America knew at once not to just leave it there to be forgotten! He walked over to England and sat down next to him.

"Hey, England! Italy just gave us his traditional Christmas Eve presents! Everyone opened theirs already! Come on, open yours," America told England, putting the present on his lap. Since England wasn't doing much but look at the item, America sighed and walked away. But, England wasn't going to let this present go to waste! He looked at the colorful wrapping and wondered what it was. Since it _was _for him, he ripped the paper and opened the box. Inside was a pearl-white teacup with gold decorations on it. Next to the teacup was a smal box that said, "_The Finest Tea in Europe!"_. England realized that Italy had gotten him the expensive tea and teacup that he had seen him looking at through a shop window. And he _did _want it. Really badly.

And now he had it.

_I really have to thank Italy for this_, England thought to himself.

"England! Do you like your present!?" Italy said, popping out of nowhere.

"Uh...yes, Italy. I really love it. Thank you."

Italy made a huge smile. "You're welcome! Are you happy now? I bet you are!"

England made a suprised look. "Uhh...um....yes?"

Italy's shoulders drooped. His smile became a frown. (Nice going England! You made Italy sad!) "Oh, okay...Merry Christmas, England..."

Italy walked away upset.

England somewhat felt bad that he did that to Italy.

Italy went to America and said, "America, England's gift didn't cheer him up! I don't know what to do now...and I don't even know what's wrong!"

America anwsered, trying to make Italy calm, "It' okay, Italy! Here, I'll try to cheer him up!"

"Okay! After all, there's so much _you _can do to make him feel better! I've seen you make him laugh!"

"Heh, okay. Off I go! Wish me luck!"

England saw America approaching. He was getting ready for one of the most annoying coversations of the day. But, to his luck, before America was half way to him, a very loud bell rang out. Every person looked around the room to see where it was coming from and why it even did ring. Italy bounced up and down saying, "IT'S CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! MERRRRRRYYYYYYY CHIRSTMAAAS!"

A wave of "Ooohhhhh" came out of the crowd of people. All of a sudden, everyone started hugging and greeting each other a "Merry Christmas!". They were all happy, and as England watched this, he turned gazed at them in wonder. _I wonder why I'm not treated like that_, he thought. He sighed and turned around in disgust.

"It's time to sing Christmas carols!" Italy said. "I even asked Austria to play the piano for us! He should be setting up in the other room."

***~***

Sorry guys! I didn't have enough time to finish it yesterday! I hope you guys forgive me!

Yeah, so the last chapter is coming up next! I hope you enjoyed this story (but I might add a chapter 5)!!!


	4. Chapter 4

This is the last chapter of this story. I hope everyone liked it! I'm actaully proud of this story, since a lot of people like it! I feel so happy~

Axis Powers Hetalia belongs to Himaruya Hidekaz.

***~***

A very cheerful Italy led the others into another room nextdoor. Even England came along, because he didn't want to be seen sitting there while everyone else was in another room.

"Merry Christmas!" greeted Austria, sitting at a piano.

"Merry Christmas!" replied Italy, Germany, Japan, Russia, China, America, and France. But not Bushy-Brow England.

"Shall we begin? I brought eight sing-along books with all the carlos in them. I even have a microphone in the corner, if anyone wants to start a song out or lead it. We will start with 'Oh, Christmas Tree'" said Austria.

Italy said, "Okay! Does anyone here want to start out?"

No anwser.

"Anyone? Hellooo?"

_Still no anwser._

"Well, I'm not sure what to do now..."

Someone interupted. But it's still an anwser, right? "I know who can start out! ENGLAND!"

It was America.

England was at the back of the room, but he overheard it. "WHAT?! I don't want to! And anyway, I can't sing!"

"Oh come on, England!"

"Yeah, England! Sing for us!" said every single person in the room.

"No, I won't."

Still, everyone replied at the same time. How ironic. "You should! You sing so well!"

"I still won't"

"Awww"

"Still won't"

Everyone frowned.

Suddenly, a thought came to England's mind. He thought about why he was upset in the first place. _Now's my chance!_ he thought.

"Fine, I will"

A roar of cheers rang out.

England made his way through the group and took the microphone in his hand. He brought it over next the piano.

"Well?" asked England.

"Wh-what?" asked everyone back, all happy that England was doing this despite the way he's been acting.

"Can I have the lyrics??"

"Oh, right. Here." Austria said, handing him a Christmas song lyrics book.

England took it gladly.

"Is everyone ready? You all know the lyrics, right?"

Everyone nodded.

"Alright. One, two...three!"

The piano started playing happily (in lack of great words).

England began singing at the exact spot he was supposed to. No one frowned. This was a great way to start Christmas. Christmas Carlos. Together.

Everyone joined in after a few momenets.

The next six hours were spent singing carols. After, they opening presents and had a wonderful day. And the whole time England was smiling.

***~***

**Yep, that's it for this chapter....BUT THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER COMIN' UP!**

**I hope that you enjoyed this chapter (even though it was short)!**


End file.
